Definition of Perfection
by bekett
Summary: Alternate ending to GITF. There's another blonde onboard, the lovely Madame de Pompadour, who is set on having her Lonely Angel. Rose now has some competition for the Doctor, and it's only a matter of time before someone resorts to foul play...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Doctor Who (c) BBC Television

* * *

**Rose.**

Five and a half hours. Five and a half long, excruciating hours, living on hope alone. Hope and trust. Hoping the Doctor would come back for her. Trusting that the Doctor could find a way back, because he always did. He always made things right, he always fixed every problem. Every adventure had a happy ending, in Rose's mind. But then came Reinette. _The Doctor's _happy ending.

Rose leaned against the consul unsociably as Madame de Pompadour made her entrance, skirts sweeping gracefully over the metal grill of the floor, eyes bright with wonder and awe. Rose had her arms crossed, slouching back against the consul, knitted brows, and a scowl on her face. Every aspect of her body language screamed to the aristocrat 'I Don't Want You Here.'

What was she supposed to think, with the Doctor bringing a beautiful French girl like Reinette onboard? It was obvious that she was being replaced. And she simultaneously wanted to pound on the walls and burst into tears at the revelation of it. Reinette was even blonde as well. She didn't know if that made it worse or better. After all, Sarah-Jane was a brunette, but she hadn't felt anything but friendship towards her after they had sorted everything out.

Rose sincerely doubted it would be as easy to sort everything out with Reinette. The way she was hanging on the Doctor's arm and looking around the TARDIS bright-eyed were behaviours far too familiar to Rose to be ignored. Rose had felt the same way. She ached to still feel that way, to be the one on the Doctor's arm, to bask in his glow and the wonders of the TARDIS. Starting from now on, she would probably just be excess baggage. Mickey would have to scoot over- there was another tin dog in town. She glanced over to Mickey, who was still looking pretty miffed that he had been left on a godforsaken spaceship with no clue as to how or if he would ever get off of it for five and a half hours. She switched her gaze back to the happy couple...

She saw the Doctor explain to Reinette some of the workings of the consul opposite from Rose. Of course, Reinette's eyes were focused not on the TARDIS consul, but on the Doctor's lively face. There was no doubt in Rose's mind that Reinette wouldn't even be able to comprehend the TARDIS controls, but the French girl was obviously having a good time just smiling along with the Doctor.

_'That used to be me,' _Rose thought sadly. That made a small voice flare up inside her. 

'Used to_? Why am I using past tense? The Doctor hasn't kicked me out yet. I'm still here. And I won't_ _be replaced... I _won't.'

"Oi, Rose, think you could help Reinette find a room?" The Doctor's voice snapped her out of her musings. He was smiling that smile that made her stomach turn somersaults.

"Sure, 'course I can!" Rose plastered on a smile and turned to Reinette, who smiled in reply.

"Thank you for assisting me, Rose," Reinette replied elegantly.

"Yeah, well, it's just this way." Rose pointed down the hall, then started off. When had her voice sounded so... un-cultured?

Rose walked down the long hall, Reinette trailing along behind. She knew there were hundreds of suitable rooms on the TARDIS, but as with every passenger who came onboard, one of the doors would just _feel_ right for that particular person... She stopped in front of a door that seemed to look like every other in the hallway. She turned the knob and pushed the door open, poking her head in. Yeah, this was the room for Reinette. Behind her, she heard Reinette gasp.

A huge four-poster bed adorned with lace comforters was the main feature of the well-lit, airy room, but there was also an armoire, a standing wardrobe, a coffeetable, and a chaise-lounge. Reinette strolled into the room, looking around in wonder.

"This is quite amazing... It looks almost like my sleeping quarters back home... Although I never would have put a coffeetable in a sitting room," she stated. "I suppose it's there because this is intended to be sleeping quarters and a sitting room combined. What a charming idea," Reinette smiled.

"Erm, yeah, well, you'd know more about that than me. So..." Rose bit her lip, trying to think of something intelligent to say. She knew she had all this 21st century knowledge in her head, but that didn't help to make her feel any more refined compared to le Madame de Pompadour. "My room's just down the hall, so if you need anything, just ask." _'More like, just don't ask.'_

Rose turned to go, but Reinette spoke up. "I have a question."

Rosed turned back around, impatient to leave this frilly, lacy, dollhouse-looking room. "Yeah?"

"Where's the Doctor's room?"

Rage flared inside Rose. It was such a simple, innocently spoken question... But it made Rose want to throttle her. Why does she want to know where the Doctor's room is? Did she plan on sneaking in there at night? Maybe she would pretend to have a nightmare, or say that Big Bad Rose wasn't being helpful enough, or something... Meanwhile, Reinette was still looking at her expectantly, a sweet smile on her face, her hands folded neatly in her lap as she sat on the chaise-lounge.

_'Get hold of yourself, girl,' _she thought. She took a deep breath, then spoke, faking a smile. "Um, I'm sure that if you ever need to know... Someone will tell you. ...Er, bye!" 

Rose left, shutting the door behind her. She let out a breath, then walked hurriedly back to her own room. She locked the door securely, then proceeded to throw herself on her bed, muffling her frustrated screams by the pillows.

_'Why, Doctor?! Why her?! You left me for _her?! _How could you just leave me like that in the first place?! You'd give up everything, just for her? You'd just ditch me on some spaceship millions of years in the future with no thought as to how I'd get out, just for her? Do I mean that little to you?! Why, Doctor?! Why'd you bring her onboard... Why?! You know I can't compare to her! She's just so...' _Rose sniffled, burying her mascara-streaked face into the pillows once more. 

...perfect.'


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Doctor Who (c) BBC Television.

Also, I am in no way intending to be harmful nor hateful towards Africans and African Americans alike. Please remember that in the mid-1700s in France, where Reinette is from, Africans were commonly used as slaves and servants. Slavery was not abolished in France until 1794. The historical figure Madame de Pompadour lived from 1721 until 1764. She would never see a time when Africans were anything _but_ slaves and, in some cases, servants.

Thank you.

* * *

_Reinette._

As she lay back on her new four-poster bed, looking up at the gauzy canopy in awe, Reinette decided that this had been the worst and best day of her life. Outlandish monsters had wanted to slice her up into bits for some unknown reason, but the Doctor, her Lonely Angel, had arrived to save her. And what a glorious entrance it was! A white stallion-! Not many men did _that_ for women nowadays. Well, she should probably say, 'In the days of French society, mid-1700s.' Because it was certain that she was no longer in the 1700s. She couldn't even guess as to what year it was.

The aristocrat sighed happily, snuggling down into her soft, lacy pillows. She really didn't mind if she did not know everything about this new world. She trusted the Doctor to let her know anything important. Anything the Doctor didn't tell her, she didn't need to know, as far as she was concerned.

Oh! But Rose! Yes, Rose was also included. Although she dressed a bit scandalously, wearing men's trousers and far-too-tight blouses, Reinette also counted on Rose to let her know anything that was still necessary, but not as important as what the Doctor said. More like, a secondary source of information.

Reinette turned from her side onto her stomach, her hands clasped on top of the covers, the way her governess had taught her to sleep so many years ago. However, even the familiarity of the sleeping position and the loveliness of her new room could not lull her to sleep. Rather, the fact that this beautiful room even existed on-board such an extraordinary vessel helped keep her awake.

Deciding she could stand it no longer, the blue-eyed-blonde folded back her bedcovers and stepped out of bed. She picked up a soft lilac dressing gown on her way to the door, slipping it on before entering the hallway. She could not be wandering around wearing nothing but her nightdress. She wasn't worried about Rose, as they were both female, but what if the Doctor saw? He might think her some common trollop. Although... it could be considered trollop-esque to kiss the Doctor... Reinette grinned to herself, a light blush tingeing her creamy cheeks. Maybe he liked scandalous girls. That was certainly expressed in Rose. The girl had a very distinct air of the lower class about her, from the way she talked, the way she dressed, the way she slouched...

'_No, Reinette,'_ she told herself. _'I must not mock Rose; it is very unbecoming of a woman of my background. Lower class or not, I must act civil, and even amiable, towards her. It is not her fault she was born into a _far_ lower class than I.'_

With that decided, Reinette set off to find her new... Crew-mates? Companions? Friends? Yes, they would be her new friends. She followed the long corridor, trying to remember the exact route Rose took to find her new quarters. It seemed to be the right path, although all the doors looked so similar it was extremely difficult to tell them apart. A thought occurred to her: How would she find _her_ door? The one that would enter into her room? She felt very lost all of a sudden, but brushed off the anxiety by deciding that she would find the Doctor, and he would lead her back to her room.

She saw a kitchen up ahead, and thought she made a wrong turn… But it did not matter. Maybe the Doctor was having a late-night appetizer. The thought made her smile. She quickened her pace, reaching the kitchen in moments… Although it looked like no kitchen _she_ had ever seen. But then, Reinette saw few kitchens, as she never had a need to learn to cook with chefs around to do that for her, therefore perhaps this kitchen was just like every other kitchen in her world.

She saw someone opening a very large, tall metallic box. Light spilled out from it, and Reinette could see the shelves inside lined with many different items. The man opening the metal box took out a jug of… Cream? Or milk? And poured it into a glass he had already set onto the counter.

Getting a better look at him, Reinette was immediately relieved. She had been thinking this world was completely different in all sense of the word than her own home, but now she saw that it really wasn't that different at all. She smiled gratefully and stepped forward, lowering herself onto a tall stool set before a counter. It was a peculiar way to dine, but she was flexible, and would manage.

"Excuse me, I would like a chocolate éclair and a cappuccino, s'il vous plait." She smiled and waited expectantly for the negroe to fill her order.

"…What?" He just stared at her, in the middle of replacing the top back on the jug and returning it to the metal box.

"Oh, and maybe some crème brulée, if the Doctor arrives." He still did not move. A light frown creased between her thin brows. "Be quick about it, Negro."

"What the hell?!" Now the man seemed downright furious. "Look, I don't care if you _are _Miss High and Mighty Madame de–bloody–Pompadour from France, but I will not be spoken to like that! I have my rights!"

"Excuse me?" Where in the world had the Doctor found such a ridiculously disobedient slave? "I will give you one last chance, _slave_," she said, her voice as cold as ice. She had lost patience with this insubordinate African. She re-stated her order and waited, her eyes glittering like hard sapphires.

"And I'm giving you one last chance to apologize! So, go on, say it, say you're sorry!" He demanded, scowling. When he saw she wasn't going to budge, he threw up his hands and put the jug back in the metal box. "God I can't be_lieve_ this! Leaving us on that stupid spaceship for _five and a half hours_ was bad enough, but all so he could bring back a racist girlfriend?! That's just crossing the line- No, that's jumping over the line then turning around to pick it up and throw it over a cliff!"

"What is going on?"

Reinette turned to see the Doctor entering the kitchen, wearing an old bathrobe. Her heart soared. Finally. Now he could come and set this incorrigible slave to rights. If there was one rule Reinette had been taught over and over in etiquette lessons, it was that you were not to punish another man's slave, but Reinette had been ready to demand this Negro's death sentence!

"Doctor!" The slave cut in before she could even open her mouth. "This girl you brought, she's treatin' me like a slave! A real one! She wants me to get her cappuccinos and cream blueberries and just-"

"Doctor," Reinette spoke, smiling graciously. "I suggest that you do something about this unruly slave. It seems that he is truly ignorant of his status, or at the very least, rebelling against it. I cannot see how you can deal with him."

"You see?!" The black man demanded, pointing a finger at her. "You see that?! I have my rights, Doctor, and I will _not_ be treated like a slave!"

"Ahhh, I see what is going on... Ricky the idiot, didn't you ever take your history lessons? Slavery was not abolished in France until 1794. Of course Reinette thought you were a slave. She didn't know; it's not her fault." The Doctor flashed the blonde a heart-warming smile, and Reinette smiled back.

"…" The 'Ricky' man seemed to mull this over for a minute, and then blurted out, "It's still no excuse! …Well, go on, have your cappuccino or whatever. I've got my milk," he thrust his glass of milk in the air as proof, then started stomping towards the exit, "So I'm leaving." They heard him muttering to himself as he left.

"I'm sorry I forgot to tell you before, Reinette," the Doctor said with a rueful smile.

"Tell me… What exactly was it?" She was still a bit confused as to the whole situation. The Doctor smiled and sat down on a stool next to her, taking her hand in his.

"See, you came from about 1745, about, so obviously you would think that all Africans were slaves."

Reinette nodded her head in agreement. She understood that much so far.

"But in 1794, Africans were no longer slaves. At least in France, anyway. They were freed, and viewed the same as Caucasians. Now, Mickey is from United Kingdom, or Great Britain. Great Britain passed an Act of Parliament called the Slave Trade Act on March 25 1807, and that abolished slavery in Britain. Mickey is from 2006, so he's never been remotely treated as a slave. I may mess with him by calling him Ricky the idiot, but that's different. The point is, Reinette," he looked into her eyes very closely. "You can't be calling Mickey a 'Negro' and treating him as a slave. It's extremely hurtful towards him, and it's a line that even I won't cross. Understand?

Reinette smiled. "Of course, Doctor." _Treat the Negro as a normal human being?_ "I shall apologize to him at once, and be ever cordial to him afterwards."_ I supposed it is worth a try…_ _If the Doctor wants it._

"Thanks Reinette. I knew you'd understand." He smiled warmly and patted her hand. "Now, it's pretty late, but what was it that you were asking Mickey to get for you?"

"Well, I had wanted a cappuccino and a chocolate éclair, but it is quite alright if I do not receive them."

"Don't know about the éclair, but I'm sure I can handle a cappuccino." He stood and walked to a cabinet, taking out a cup and setting it on the counter. Next he went to an odd contraption resting on the counter, flicking a switch so that a green light came on.

"Just have to wait for it to warm up," he explained.

"Doctor, what is that?"

"Hm? Oh, a coffeemaker. Makes fantastic espressos, but it can also do you cappuccinos and frappuccinos. Rose loves to make frappuccinos."

"I see…" She should probably have them, then, so she can at least be as good as Rose in that aspect. She turned back to see the Doctor turning off the machine, carrying a steaming cappuccino over to her.

"Here we are."

"Thank you very much." She lifted it to her lips gracefully, taking a sip. It tasted wonderful. She saw the Doctor looking at her and smiled. "Would you like some?"

"Me? Oh, sure, why not." He grinned and waited for her to give the porcelain cup to him. But Reinette was feeling bold, so she moved the cup to rest against his lips, grinning. He raised his eyebrows slightly, then smiled just for her and took a sip.

"Ouch, burned my tongue," he said, making a face. "Tastes great, though."

"Oh dear! Here, I'll make it better." She leaned over to place a warm kiss against his lips. She felt his lips curve upwards in a smile before he responded, kissing her back. His mouth tasted like cappuccino and something vaguely spicy, such as pine, or mint. She decided quickly she loved how he tasted. He must like how she tasted as well, she thought wickedly, as he raised a hand to cup the back of her head, kissing her still more deeply. They broke away only for air. She looked at him, her head tilted to the side in what she knew was an attractive pose; she used it on her King often. Maybe she would visit his bed tonight...

"You must be tired. You've had a long day," he said. "I'll help you find your room." He stood, smiling down at her and holding out a hand. His eyes were the colour of melted chocolate… She sighed inwardly, not really wanting to go to _her_ room… But there was always tomorrow. She smiled in reply and placed her own daintier hand in his larger one, rising and following her Lonely Angel out of the kitchen.

* * *

You know that feeling you get when you post a new story kind of randomly and you don't expect it to get any reviews, or to even get any hits, and then you check it again and suddenly it has a bunch of reviews? MAN, I love that feeling! Thank you so much for reviewing everyone!

Note: If you haven't noticed by the end of this chapter, the story will alternate between Rose and Reinette's point of view.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Doctor Who (c) BBC Television

* * *

**Rose.**

She woke up slowly, experiencing that peculiar sensation of being not quite asleep but not exactly awake. She was aware of shouting going on somewhere. It was only when she was awake enough to discern the words that she knew she was awake. She blinked. Was that... _Mickey?_

"_... This girl you brought, she's treatin' me like a slave! A real one! She wants me to get her cappuccinos and cream blueberries and just-"_

What was going on? Rose frowned, throwing off her covers. She padded to the door and looked out, trying to figure out where it was coming from. Well, Mickey was talking about food, so it must be the kitchen. She set off down the hall, not caring if she was just in pajama pants and a tank top.

She had almost reached the kitchen just to have Mickey push past her in the hallway. It looked like he was in the sulking aftermath of having an argument, but the flame ignited once more as he looked at her.

"Rose!" He exclaimed. "Now look, you tell that, that Doctor that I will not stand for this! Well. I mean, you remember when we had to stay all those hours on that spaceship, not knowin' if he was comin' back, and I thought that was the worst of it, but now _this!_"

"What? What is it, Mickey? What d'you mean, '_this_'?" Rose asked.

"That Reinette! Rose, she's treatin' me like a slave! You know, the whole 'shine my shoes and fix me bloody cappuccinos at two in the morning unless you wanta be whipped!'"

Rose gasped, but spoke quickly to try and reassure him."Mickey, she can't _really-_"

"But she does Rose, she does! The Doctor said it was because back in France when she was there they still had slaves, so she thinks she can treat me however she likes! So she treats me as if the only reason I'm here is to be that TARDIS slave! And I thought being the tin dog was bad. Best day of my life, this!" He left in a huff, stalking down the hall.

Rose whirled to see him go. "Where you goin?" She asked, baffled that he had left so quickly. One minute he was raging at her, the next,he was off down the hall.

"I've got my milk! I'm goin to sleep!" He turned back around to face her. "But if she's still like that in the mornin', I'm not stayin' here any longer. I'll go home. I'm not livin' with that sort of treatment." He hesitated, then went on in a rush. "Tell the Doctor what I said, Rose. Cause I mean it. I know, he probably won't care if I leave or not, but I want to make sure he knows exactly why." He pivoted and turned a corner, disappearing from her sight.

Rose's head was reeling. Did Reinette really treat Mickey like that? Fury boiled beneath her skin. How could she _do_ that? She could have realized yesterday that Rose and the Doctor treated Mickey like a _person_, not a _slave._

Maybe she hadn't even noticed Mickey, Rose thought bitterly. She probably just saw a black guy and he became invisible to her until she needed something, like... What had Mickey said? A cappuccino? Had she really thought Mickey would just make her a cappuccino? At two in the morning? That awful little...

Rose was two seconds away from stomping in there and giving Reinette what-for. She got to the doorway, then suddenly stopped short, eyes wide. Her jaw dropped.

Reinette was kissing the Doctor. And the Doctor was... kissing _back?_

She felt like she had been punched in the stomach, hard. She covered her mouth as tears sprung unbidden to her eyes. She choked on her tears and tried not to make any noise. But knowing there were tears in her eyes just made her frustrated. Why was she crying?! The Doctor had never been 'hers' to begin with! Before Reinette, they might have had something, could have had something, but it was completely gone, now. Extinguished like a tidal wave rolling over an ember.

She tried to keep from making any noise, but soon found that even if she did, it probably wouldn't matter, as they were lost in their own world. She just stood there, frozen, teary eyes glued to the scene before her.

'_Doctor...'_ She thought, in pure agony. She wanted to scream and cry, but her throat had closed up painfully. She tried to swallow, and let out a whimper.

She heard them start speaking. They were going to be coming this way. Her eyes went wide with terror at being discovered, and she glanced around for somewhere to hide. She backed up, the hand that wasn't clasped grappling over the wall, trying to find a door. She brushed against a doorknob, grabbed it, turned, and plunged herself into the room, not caring what room it was.

She had made it just in time, hearing the Doctor's footsteps start on the floor. She heard the Doctor and Reinette murmuring softly as they walked past. Reinette giggled softly at something the Doctor said. They turned the corner, and Rose heard no more.

She let out the breath she had been holding, and looked around in the pitch black darkness. She searched for a light switch. Found one dangling from the ceiling. She pulled, blinked rapidly as light flooded the small space, and groaned. She was in a broom closet. She shifted slightly, knocking something over.

For some reason, that small little act made her eyes well up in tears once more.

'_Why am I so upset over this?'_ She thought angrily. '_Just stop it! Of course the Doctor chose Reinette! Stop being so bloody stupid! Reinette is refined, elegant, beautiful, and is the Uncrowned Queen of France! I'm a shopgirl- well, I _was_, but now I don't even have a job, with no A-levels, no prospects, no future... You don't have to have gone to Oxford to know who'd be the better pick! So will you stop blubbering and just get over it! If you want to do something _useful_, here it is: _pack your bags!_'_

Reinette got the Doctor, the Doctor had Reinette, and Rose was in a broom closet. She sank to her knees, the tears she had tried to hold back streaming down her face. Her shoulders shook as she sobbed quietly.

* * *

Thank you for all the new reviews! It means so much. Thank you to gaiafreedom21, ashleigh, bex19, Ringwarriorkayla 1607, SweetMisery327, Genne, Venus Star2-com, montypython203, Fusionmix, and Syreene. 

Rose may seem like a pathetic waterworks machine right now, but she won't be for long, don't worry. She is at the beginning, but she'll toughen up more or less later on.  
And, to answer a common question in the reviews: This is a 10Rose story. **Not** 10Reinette.


End file.
